


No Strings Attached

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, College, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Tadashi scratched his head, running his hands through his hair. He felt like the world was supposed to stop spinning. This is how it’s supposed to be right? Tadashi feels detached, sore in the chest from where strings were ripped.No strings attached. Right.
Relationships: Tadashi Hamada/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Tadashi Is Free

**Author's Note:**

> Tadashi is obviously not straight. That's why they killed him off. 
> 
> I'm kidding. But wouldn't it be amazing if there was a sequel, and somehow he was still alive, AND he liked dudes? Lmao, it's never gonna happen, but anyways.
> 
> Let's say that he started college at 16. So he's underage, having consensual sex with a guy that's 18. Just informing beforehand.

“So- What’s your name?”

“Alonso. Yours?”

“Ta-Tadashi...”

Is how it starts, June twenty-first in residence hall. Their words are shouted over the music at a loud party—a celebration for the first day of the freshman at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Tadashi “nerdy-yet-cute” Hamada as he was labeled at his high school, had bumped into the guy in the crowd. He was terrifying at first, honestly, more than six feet tall, a handsome face, olive skin, strong jaw, long dark hair, and tattoos covering his big arms...

As a sixteen-year-old genius boy just starting his college life prematurely, Tadashi was still pretty much unaware of the “social rules part” of the world he lived in. At the beginning, he had a hard time believing the guy was actually there for being accepted into one of the best technology schools in the whole world. Though he was a cool guy, hot, too; despite his scary appearance he was pretty cool, and he knew exactly what Tadashi was referring to every time, so smart, too.

They got talking about something mindless. Software applications in A.I. operated vehicles and the latest designs for healthcare’s new technologies in San Fransokyo. Tadashi was stricken by Alonso’s green eyes and felt lost for a few seconds. A firm hand on his shoulder reaffirmed he was awake, and pulled him out to the patio where the music was a duller buzz.

It was hot, summer weather. Alonso crossed his tattooed arms over his broad chest and Tadashi watched the ink crawl up the sleeve of his shirt. In the past, Alonso’s type of person would be the crowd Tadashi would ignore or even avoid, but something was captivating about him. He allowed himself to linger closer than he really should have, arms brushing, shoulders bumping—he could feel Alonso’s breath tickle his cheekbone.

Apparently, everything about Tadashi changed the second he got accepted in SFIT. Right after Aunt Cass basically screamed with pure joy, and Hiro smiled proudly at his brother. It ignited something inside him he’d never let loose before. Especially after his parents' death. He’d been way too reserved, way too obedient, and had felt way too much pressure on being the perfect big brother.

Back when everyone at his school was kissing, and dating, and breaking up, and then kissing again, Tadashi was writing endless lines of code on his computer, testing robot mechanics, and winning the first place in every single science event at his school, imagining how proud his parents would've been. While also helping out his aunt at the Lucky Cat Café, and trying to be a good role model for Hiro, answering for his little brother's mistakes and misadventures on the streets, sometimes he felt he was living someone else's life. But suddenly, everything broke free. He was still a teenager after all, he had his own life to live.

He grabbed Alonso by his spiked, leather vest and pulled him into a harsh, awkward kiss. Alonso jolted in surprise, and Tadashi bet his eyes were open, wide and green. Alonso was breathing harshly against his lips, hands useless on Tadashi’s shoulders. He was quiet, soft and pliant, everything Tadashi was a month ago. Where had all that gone now?

Tadashi demanded, “ _M-more..._ ” in a weak voice. He didn’t recognize himself.

Alonso let out a breathy, “God…” as if the word held the world.

Tadashi’s back hit the metal barrier between the building and the lake beneath it. Alonso’s chest pressed against his own, warm—Tadashi felt his heart through his shirt. He pulled his face backwards and looked up at the dark sky, and for a marvelous moment, he believed himself to be in heaven. Alonso, this stranger, pressed his lips to Tadashi’s neck and breathed in deeply through his nose. It felt dangerous somehow, it felt good…

Someone laughed. _“Get a room!”_ which shocked Tadashi back into the present.

Alonso seemed shaken as well because he pulled back sheepishly and looked up at Tadashi as if he were lost in what to do.

“Should we…?” Tadashi asked breathlessly at the same time he asked himself, _who am I?_

Alonso’s big hand spread out over his chest, his fingers sprawling out over his heart. He hesitated. Lips parted already, he forced his voice out, “Sure.”

And Tadashi’s never done this before, of course; by the look of things. His hand was sweaty in Alonso’s and he was pulled towards the older boy’s car.

Tadashi’s blood was pumping in his ears, hands cold as ice with sweat. Anticipation, expectation was hanging heavy over his head. Then he was in the passenger seat and Alonso started up the car. His apartment wasn’t far; they were still on campus. Adrenaline set Tadashi ablaze as they started the quick drive. It was the dead of night and the bright streets of the campus were nearly empty. It was quiet.

This is what college was supposed to be like, right? This was everything he expected? Commencing the one-night-stands and sleeping around? Everything felt too tight, strings tied up around his chest, and if he were expected to just cut them—no strings attached—he might fall, he might break. So he ignored that possibility. Alonso pulled into the student parking and got out of the car. As if to further convince himself he could do this, Tadashi pulled Alonso into another slow kiss.

Alonso moaned breathily against his lips and pressed his palm to Tadashi’s chest, “Upstairs,” he whispered softly, as if the words were only for Tadashi. They were.

The next thing Tadashi remembers is a door slamming. He pressed Alonso up against it, the door handle knocking into his hip. Tadashi’s hands ventured to Alonso’s hip and led him away from the door and onto a nearby table. That wouldn’t be so comfortable either, so Alonso grabbed Tadashi's wrist and pulled him into the bedroom.

His heart was beating quickly, so quickly Tadashi was afraid it would jump out of his chest. This was another person’s room, a stranger’s bed, and he was about to lose his virginity to a stranger he just met at a party. It felt like something he’d see on TV rather than something he’d actually experience. But here he was. He was normally so awkward and useless when it came to actually doing this. He’s going to be going to sleep tomorrow, the day after, every day after, and remember the time he slept with a hot guy covered in tattoos and had sex with him.

They were pressed so closely together, which was supposed to happen, because they were having sex. Right? That’s what was happening?

Alonso was lying on his back on the bed, feet flat on the mattress as he pulled off his T-shirt, showing off his manly body, covered in thick, dark hair—yes that’s what’s happening.

Tadashi followed his lead, then crawled shirtless overtop of him. There was skin on skin. He’d watched a considerable amount of porn, but nothing ever could have prepared him for this. Alonso was responsive and he looked completely different now that he dropped his guard. His gorgeous eyes were hazy and gentle, muscled chest flushed and beautiful. Tadashi’s hands ran down his chest and his eyes over his tattoos.

It was hot in the room, filled with puffs of heated breath and promise. Alonso raked his nails down Tadashi’s back and whispered something Tadashi couldn’t hear over the beating of his own heart.

“Tadashi,” Alonso urged again, “Top or bottom?”

Tadashi’s brain ran endlessly. He didn’t know. He’d never thought this far, ever, so he busied himself with clawing Alonso’s jeans off and mumbled, “B-both? I guess...”

Alonso nodded absently and lifted his hips. Alonso was mumbling Tadashi’s name again, not without purpose, but without prompt. It’s as if everything he’d ever looked for was found in one syllable. Alonso was hard, obviously, it’s not something Tadashi ever doubted, but it’s still new to see it. He was almost embarrassed, achingly hard himself, torn between asking for something or just rolling with it. He decided on just focusing on Alonso for now. Which was easy. Because. He was just really hot and needy right now, y’know?

Tadashi’s hands were almost hesitant as he ran his palm along Alonso’s thick erection. Alonso’s breath hitched; Tadashi ran his hands up his chest and over his nipples. He’d never been this close with another person. Suddenly all the strings were back, this was intimate, it wasn’t feeling like a quick fuck. This was a complete stranger, yet here Tadashi was feeling attached.

“W-we don’t have… to go all the way…” Tadashi found himself saying, and maybe this was him chickening out again, maybe it was going to be easier to walk away if they didn’t actually go all the way, but he said it. Rushed and messily, he said it.

Alonso nodded. His black hair flung out of his eyes, “Yeah,” he huffed. “Just—touch me.”

Tadashi was always good at this: following orders. His palm swept down Alonso’s midriff and he wrapped his fingers around the base of Alonso’s dick. It was hot and pulsing; Alonso let out a groan. Encouraged, Tadashi stroked Alonso slowly, his heart was beating and beating and beating, he leaned down—chest to chest, his lips on the shell of Alonso’ ear, still stroking.

“You like that?” he mumbled, trying to calm down his own breathing.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Alonso rambled, “More, please.”

Tadashi was aching in his boxers, rutting against Alonso’s thigh. Tadashi was mouthing at Alonso’s neck like he’d done back at the party—the party it felt so far away. Years away.

Tadashi stroked Alonso faster, more deliberately. He watched his face scrunch up with each stroke— and then Alonso came, hot and wet over Tadashi’s knuckles. It was gorgeous—Alonso’s back arched and gasping, overwhelmed, overstimulated.

He fell relaxed, Tadashi tense above him. His eyelids were heavy and he smiled freely. His palm pressed against Tadashi’s chest and he softly pushed him onto his back.

“Thanks,” he mumbled lazily, sweetened by orgasm. “Should I suck you off?”

Tadashi’s cheeks flushed by how blunt the question was phrased. He couldn’t bring himself to respond verbally so he nodded his head, torn between wanting to look away or stare ahead forever. Alonso pulled his boxers down to his knees and grabbed Tadashi’s length, pressing his tongue flat against the side of it and dragging it up to the tip.

“Fuck,” Tadashi cursed, fisting his hands in the sheets and staring up at the ceiling.

But Alonso wasn’t just paying attention to what Tadashi wanted him to—he placed open-mouthed, wet kisses on the insides of his thighs, his hipbones, it left him desperate. This was actually happening. Tadashi was losing his virginity to a stranger. _Wait, is it virginity if you don’t go all the way? Does that count_ —fuck, Tadashi can’t think. Doesn’t even fucking care.

Alonso’s mouth was hot and wet against him again. Tadashi mumbled, “Come on,” and Alonso’s eyes flashed up at his with amusement dancing in them. Just when Tadashi was starting to feel self-conscious again, Alonso wrapped his lips around the head of Tadashi’s cock, sliding up and down the head. Tadashi was panting in the darkness of the room, bucking up into the heat of Alonso’s mouth. Alonso gagged, and moved up with him. Tadashi took the hint to try to stay still, but it was difficult. He was groaning, maybe mumbling something else unintelligible, all he could focus on was the heat of Alonso’s mouth. Then Alonso hummed. Like he enjoyed sucking Tadashi’s dick.

It was over too soon, and Tadashi came shouting, “ _Alonso_ ,” almost reverently. Come dribbled out of Alonso’s mouth and back onto Tadashi’s dick. His face scrunched up, and Tadashi imagined his cum probably didn’t taste all that great.

The sight was pretty funny actually and Tadashi huffed in laughter, grabbing the nearby box of tissues and handing it to Alonso who promptly spit the rest out. Alonso was sitting cross-legged, (naked and cross-legged, a sight Tadashi had never imagined seeing before) between his legs with a used tissue in his hands, a small smile on his lips.

“Do you wanna stay the night?” Alonso asked. His voice was much more pleasant when it wasn’t fighting against the loud music at the party.

Tadashi shrugged, “Sure,” but he knew he was smiling.

His body was warmer than the night before, heated by another. The air around them was comfortable, acting as a second blanket. The holographic clock on the nightstand lit up the room with 12:01, and Tadashi burrowed his head into the pillow. Aunt Cass had told him to have fun at the party, and that he was allowed to stay out all night, so he didn't worry about that. Classes started tomorrow... What a way to start his first semester.


	2. Tadashi In College

Tadashi woke alone. A note saying that Alonso had an early class, and that Tadashi was free to use the bathroom before he left. That’s it.

He scratched his head, running his hands through his hair. He felt like the world was supposed to stop spinning, but it was still there. He was still there. Tadashi feels detached, sore in the chest from where strings were ripped. He waits for almost an hour for Alonso to magically show up through the door and greet him with a smile.

No strings attached. Right.

He responded with a couple of messages to Aunt Cass’ and Hiro’s long stream of unread texts, saying that he was fine, that he had spent the entire night at the party, and then he spent the day thinking about green eyes every time he looked outside the window. He felt hollow, almost. Tadashi pursed his lips. They went to the same college so there’s the chance they have some classes together. Tadashi shook his head and ran a hand through his hair again and sat through an hour-long lecture about the principles of robotics.

But he wasn’t thinking about robotic law, not really. All he could think about was replays of the night before. On repeat, a skipping record. He couldn’t breathe without thinking about it.

Tadashi tapped his pencil on his desk and watched spit fly from the professor’s lips in some kind of rant about the legislation of new A.I. developments, or something like that.

He stumbled back into his home an hour later. His head hung heavy on his shoulders. Aunt Cass greeted him with a long hug, and he hugged her back, trying to smile. She let him go and then asked him if he had already eaten something while enthusiastically ruffling his black hair, mumbling non-stop about how incredibly proud she was with Tadashi now being a true college kid, going to college parties and having fun.

After eating two entire plates of chocolate chips pancakes, he placed his palm flat on his bedroom door, and opened it, internally grateful that Hiro was in school, and he wouldn’t have to give his brother any explanation’s about college life.

May it get increasingly better. It wouldn’t be that hard.

May he meet Alonso again, maybe…

Two months passed, too much homework, a million questions from Hiro later, a few more dozens of Aunt Cass’ chocolate pancakes, and Tadashi was able to joke around with his new friends, GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred (Who had come up with all those nicknames all by himself). Half of him felt like nothing changed, and the other half knew that everything had. The world tilted on its side, and then Honey asked if he was alright. He was.

Or wasn’t. But that didn’t really matter.

Later that day, Tadashi was in the public bathroom on campus, watching blue smoke puff up from one of the stalls.

He coughed, and raised a hand to cover his nose, recognizing the sugary smell as some new drug, very popular in San Fransokyo’s young population. He didn’t remember it’s name. “Hey,” he grunted, “Is that even allowed?”

The guy in the stall hummed a familiar hum, “Mm. No.”

Like hell Tadashi could forget a voice like that, he immediately felt himself going back to that nervous freshman awkwardly standing against the wall in that welcome party.

He walked up to the stall and pushed the door open. It wasn’t locked.

“A-Alonso?” he asked in disbelief, looking up at the taller guy. It wasn’t that unlikely they’d run into each other sooner or later. They did go to the same college after all. But after that long first day, it just felt like the forever kind of goodbye.

Alonso grinned wide and gummy. “Tadashi,” he purred, “Hey.”

“Um,” Tadashi said eloquently. He’d prepared a speech, probably, in a dream, but it was hazy because you always forget 70% of the dream in the five minutes you wake up.

“Missed you,” Alonso said, folding the vaping device and putting it away, “C’mere.”

Alonso pulled Tadashi by the shirt towards him, an echo of what Tadashi did to him at the party. Tadashi wanted to say, “ _You missed me?”_ because he wasn’t sure if he heard Alonso right, but that would require pulling away from his lips. Which he wouldn’t do, obviously.

Alonso was much more relaxed this time, more demanding. His hands fisted and unfisted in Tadashi’s shirt. He tasted like whatever the hell he was just smoking. Tadashi wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. Tadashi pulled on Alonso’s round lower lip like he wished he’d done months ago, but that doesn’t really matter now, because he has him again. The strings were back, tangled up.

Have you ever played that game where you have this string tied in a large circle, and you twist it up by pulling it through your fingers, and then ask someone to put their finger in the middle so that when you pull your hand out of the strings you have them caught?

That’s Tadashi. Except he can’t get his hands untangled.

Alonso chuckled against his mouth and pressed him against the other side of the wall. For a second Tadashi believed maybe Alonso was going to just fuck him in there. For a second, Tadashi might have hoped he would. It’s as if everything Tadashi had ever held onto and kept to himself, he wanted to give it all to Alonso. And he didn’t even know the guy. He didn’t even know this guy and he wanted to cough up his heart and put the bloody thing in his open palms… To some guy he had met just once.

They were done kissing now, lips red and swollen, their breathing heavy. Or, that is to say they weren’t kissing anymore, not that Tadashi was done.

Alonso was breathing on his face, an inch or two away, and normally Tadashi would hate it because he still smelled like smoke, but he didn’t care. Alonso had a sloppy smile on his face, and his thumb ran over Tadashi’s cheekbone.

He was done. Fucking hook and sinker. Done.

“’m gonna give you my number…” Alonso slurred.

Tadashi nodded embarrassingly fast. Alonso’s hands were patting down Tadashi’s jean pockets and then pulling his phone out, stepping away to look at it. He acted as if he’d never seen a phone before, squinting at it and holding it at arms-length away.

“If I can… Remember it…” Alonso mumbled, “Four-seven-two… Seven… two…”

Tadashi bit his lip in excited laughter, making his own hands tremble anxiously. “You- You okay there?”

“Fucking great…”

“Here I’ll just—.” Tadashi pulled a pen out of his bag and grabbed Alonso’s hand.

Alonso laughed, maybe he was ticklish or something. Tadashi wrote his name and number on the back of Alonso’s big hand.

“There,” he grinned and took his phone back. “When you sober up put that in your phone.”

Alonso nodded solemnly. “I will.”

The air around them stilled and their words fell to their feet like rain into puddles. It was quiet. Comfortable-quiet, but still quiet. Tadashi didn’t want to leave, but he was starting to get more aware of where they were because he’d finally touched the ground again and could smell the piss and the smoke.

“Do you wanna go somewhere?”

Alonso smiled wider, “Sure.”

Alonso rambled about ion concentration in robot batteries the entire walk to the coffee shop. About how the gradient that ion batteries had enhanced the life of robots, how everyone should use these batteries, and how his family had helped to implement the new uses for ion batteries in most L.A. robotic industries.

“You’re from Los Angeles? You know Spanish?”

“Así es.” Alonso nodded one deep nod, dipping his head down slowly and then it bobbed back up. “My family moved there from Mexico right before the ‘ _Great Catastrophe’_. I’d dare to say that Spanish is considered the main language in L.A. Every person I know there speaks it fluently. It’s a surprise that San Fransokyo still uses English so much, and so little Japanese.”

“Call us old fashioned,” Tadashi said, and what’s more is he actually meant it. He wanted to know more facts about Alonso.

Which was convenient because when high, Alonso liked to ramble on about a lot of useless facts about himself. Like how he’s developing his own software for micro-drones, he loves sculpting, hates trifocal-based displays, and loves strawberry ice-cream with bacon, (which was hard to believe since they just started, but he was also high, so Tadashi was starting to question how much of what he was saying was true.)

“What year are you?”

“Freshman,” Alonso confirmed, and then started to talk about how he wanted to get a new smart tattoo with automatic NFC functions on his right butt cheek. Alonso waved his arms wide as they entered the shop. Tadashi pulled Alonso’s big arms back down to his sides and gave apologetic looks to the other people in the shop.

They chose a seat by the window. Alonso was telling him about his new assignment in security chips, and looking out the window. His pupils were large, his grin larger. In the time of the ten-minute-walk from the bathrooms to the coffee shop Tadashi had learned that Alonso loved his own software, but not commercial software. He loved sustainable technologies, and helping people, and loved anything sweet.

His eyes would get far away and he’d clench his jaw, which made Tadashi think it wasn’t just trifocal-based displays that he hated, but he didn’t push the subject because Alonso started rambling about something else.

“When I was fourteen I broke into L.A.’s aquarium and stole a killer whale.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s impossible,” Tadashi laughed.

Alonso’s eyes got really big, “No, really! I mean—I think I also flew—Well that was a dream. Never mind.”

Tadashi nodded and peered over the rim of his coffee cup. He leaned back in the booth and watched Alonso’s face as it moved dramatically with every sentence. He vaguely wondered how this day would have went if Alonso were sober, but he didn’t care because it’d still be Alonso. Maybe it was best he started to get him when he was high. He seemed more open.

“We should date,” Alonso said suddenly in the middle of talking about ground thermo spheres, jolting Tadashi out of a trance.

“O-Oh?” Tadashi flushed. “Well—Sure.”

Alonso nodded seriously. “Yes, dude. I’ll be your boyfriend. This works.”


	3. Tadashi In Love

They were still going out months later. Alonso was everything Tadashi never expected to like. He was the exact image of the crowd his parents had warned him not to hang around. He was everything Tadashi needed. Alonso came over to his house after his classes and spent the night more times than not (After a reluctant Aunt Cass finally accepted that Tadashi was growing up, and it was time he had a boyfriend). He was a terrible cook, but loved Aunt Cass cooking, so Tadashi and his Aunt would cook, and Alonso and Hiro would eat while talking in whispers about street robot fighting. Their entire relationship was a perfectly choreographed dance.

“What do you imagine we’d fight about?” Alonso asked him one day, his hands around Tadashi’s waist as Tadashi grilled an order of burgers. Alonso’s chin fit into Tadashi’s shoulder like a missing puzzle piece. “People say the best of pairs stay together even through fights, but we’ve never fought.”

Tadashi fought the urge to shrug because he didn’t want to disrupt Alonso’s head. “Dunno…” he said honestly. He’d never met anyone he clicked with more than Alonso.

The taller boy kissed Tadashi’s neck and Tadashi laughed softly.

“How’s your project going?”

Alonso fell away from Tadashi, and Tadashi mentally grabbed back at the air for his words if it meant Alonso’s body press against his own again.

“It’s going really well, actually. I’m really liking it.”

Alonso was sitting atop the counter, kicking his feet like a little kid and Tadashi smiled to himself. The entire thing seemed so domestic. Here he was, sixteen and already feeling like a married man. And he was at heart—married. He flipped the burgers onto a plate and fixed the bread, bringing the plate to the counter, so he could give the food to the customer in a moment, but abandoning it for a moment in favor of bringing Alonso’s face to his own.

“Tadashi,” Alonso smiled like he did. He said his name so reverently, as if he knew every language but none could properly hold the same amount of emotion as _“Tadashi.”_

Tadashi held Alonso’s chin and directed their lips together. The kiss was slow and wet, Alonso pushed closer and hummed. He did a lot of humming. Tadashi wondered if Alonso liked singing. He’d ask later.

Tadashi fit himself between Alonso’s knees, his slim waist against the counter’s edge. Alonso’s long legs wrapped around Tadashi’s waist as the kiss deepened. He hummed some more.

 _“Tadashi…”_ he murmured, though this time it sounded deliberate.

Tadashi ignored him, pushing his hand through Alonso’s long hair, and threading his fingers between the locks. Their lips smacked together and then Alonso pulled away; Tadashi chased him.

“Tadashi, the burgers,” Alonso said half-heartedly. “They’ll get cold.”

Tadashi shook his head and pulled Alonso’s warm body closer. “Don’t care…”

“Tadashi.”

“What? Not like we don’t have a microwave...”

Alonso laughed, wrapping his arms around Tadashi’s neck and getting more comfortable. “And your Aunt says _I’m_ the bad influence...”

“Mmh, she’s never said that, everyone loves you…”

“Everyone?” Alonso teased, kissing Tadashi’s lips quickly and then leaning back to look into his eyes.

Tadashi pretended to think for a second, pressing his lips together and looking up at the ceiling.

“Yes… _Everyone_ ,” Tadashi decided, and then, he was quickly picked up by Alonso from the floor.

“Alonso!” Tadashi shouted incredulously, “Put me down!”

Honestly, Tadashi was pretty heavy, he had been developing some muscles thanks to his daily workouts, so he put Tadashi down, laying him on his back over the kitchen counter. Tadashi’s knees were knocking into Alonso’s shoulders now as he kissed him. The younger boy felt his heart beating faster again, Alonso grinned and tugged on Tadashi’s lip with his teeth. Tadashi gave a small moan and let his head fall back.

“ _Alonso_ …” he said meaninglessly.

Alonso kissed his neck, moving down to his collarbone.

“Aunt Cass cooks here…” Tadashi weakly protested again.

“I’ll clean it up afterwards,” Alonso grinned, and a dark blush danced over Tadashi’ cheekbones.

“I didn’t mean it like that! I—Ah—“

Alonso palmed Tadashi’s crotch through his jeans, thumbing at the zipper. All further protests died on Tadashi’s tongue, replaced with breathless pleas. Tadashi’s chest heaved up and down as Alonso unzipped him and tugged the jeans down to his knees. He mouthed at his dick through his boxers. The boy was already hard. Tadashi’s legs were thrown over Alonso’s shoulders, and he curled his toes as he tilted his head back more.

“C’mon…” Tadashi breathed out softly, “Stop teasing.”

“You look so pretty, though,” Alonso smirked, running his tongue over the head of Tadashi’s dick tenting his boxers.

Tadashi bucked his hips up and whined again.

Alonso decided enough was enough and pulled the waistband of his boxers down enough to expose him. He drank in the sight like wine, leaning forward tentatively to kiss the tip. Tadashi made another needy sound and Alonso took his cue to wrap his lips around the head, tasting the long foreskin, and licking at the slit slowly.

“Ah- Ah-” Tadashi breathed, eyes wide. He bucked his hips up again.

Alonso’s hands stilled Tadashi’s hips and his thumbs rubbed his hip bones. Tadashi spread his hands out on Alonso’s head, moving his fingers back and forth slowly as if he were petting him.

“So good…” Tadashi said as if it were a promise, “Please, more.”

With him asking so nicely, who’s Alonso to deny him? The olive-skinned boy relaxed his throat and slid down slowly until his nose nestled in the wiry back hair at the base. Tadashi sucked in a big gulp of air; he let out a soft, “Oh… I love you...”

Alonso let go of Tadashi’s hips and their eyes locked for a moment, speaking wordlessly. Tadashi gasped and shifted his hips. Alonso closed his eyes, moaning softly as Tadashi slowly thrust into his mouth. The grip on Alonso’s hair tightened and Tadashi thrust faster, more desperate, lost in a sea of Oh’s and Alonso’s.

Tadashi groaned deeply and his body arched as he came down Alonso’s throat. Alonso opened his eyes, finding Tadashi’s lidded and relaxed, full of a heavy emotion Alonso didn’t want to read too much into. He slid off Tadashi’s dick, and tenderly ran his hands up and down his sides.

Tadashi sat up slowly and pulled Alonso towards him, his hands still fisted in his hair. He slid to the edge of the table again and ran his hand down and untucked Alonso’s shirt, undoing his belt and then his jeans to slip his hand into the other’s pants to reciprocate. Alonso’s breath hitched in their kiss as Tadashi gripped him firmly and gave him a slow, deliberate stroke.

“You should fuck me,” Tadashi whispered, his words slow like dripping corn syrup, and they hit their mark.

Alonso gasped and pushed Tadashi over again. “Yeah?”

“Mmh...”

Alonso held Tadashi’s wrists on either side of his head, leaning above him with dark eyes.

“We should get to your bed, then… Tell Hiro to attend the customers while we… Review some homework,” Alonso mumbled back and stole a last kiss before he let Tadashi up.

They hadn’t gone this far before. One of them always found a way to skirt around it, but now Tadashi was here, saying things like “fuck me,” and Alonso was going crazy. Tadashi’s jeans dropped to the floor as he got up and he pulled his shirt off, too, walking towards the bedroom. He told Hiro to go and take his place for a few minutes, earning an annoyed mumble from the boy. Then, he cast a look back at Alonso, while entering his own side of the bedroom.

Tadashi was spread out over his bed when Alonso walked in. It felt like a fantasy. Not necessarily the wet-dream type of fantasy, (though that, too,) but more like the fairy-tale type fantasy. He couldn’t believe someone like Tadashi was in his life. It was too good to be true because Alonso always ends up screwing things up. Tadashi, smart guy who looks like he’d beat you at anything without even trying, but he’s really just a little kid at heart. Who loved his little brother and his Aunt more than anything in the world, and chocolate pancakes, and the robotic side of medical technologies.

Alonso stripped before he met the foot of the bed, crawling between Tadashi’s legs, and pulled him into a slow kiss. His hands felt down Tadashi’s torso and waist. Tadashi was starting to get hard again, and he moaned softly against Alonso’s soft touches. Alonso’s fingers danced against Tadashi’s ribcage and dipped into his navel. He ran his hands over Tadashi’s thighs, inside of them, pulling his cheeks apart and placing a kiss on Tadashi’s rim. The boy called out Alonso’s name, and his hands were in Alonso’s hair like he always liked to do.

Alonso pressed his tongue flat against Tadashi’s asshole and pressed into it.

“Nng,” Tadashi mumbled, “Alonso.”

Alonso opened the bedside drawer to get the lube. He squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and slowly slid a finger into Tadashi’s hole. He was tense, breathing quickly; Alonso shushed him, though he wasn’t speaking, and kissed his neck.

“S’all right,” Alonso slurred, “Gonna take care of you, Dashi.”

Tadashi nodded quickly, though he was still tense.

“You okay?” Alonso watched Tadashi’s face for any sign of hesitation. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Alonso pulled his finger out and leaned up closer to him. “You okay?” he repeated, worried.

Tadashi nodded again. “I’m okay. Just—Just nervous. Keep going.”

“If you’re not okay with this we can just do something else…” Alonso offered, and there was that possibility, hanging over his head, the bright, glowing turn back sign that’d always been there.

Tadashi shook his head furiously. “No! Don’t stop, please. I just—“ Tadashi took in a shuddering breath. “I’m sort of new to this.”

Alonso blinked. “Really?” came out before he could stop it.

Tadashi brought his hands up and covered his face. The tips of his ears were pink. Alonso leaned up and pried his hands away from his face.

“Tadashi, what’s wrong?”

“I’m—I’m sorry—“ Tadashi stumbled over his words, looking anywhere but Alonso’s face. “I just—I’m a… I’ve never done this… I know it’s dumb, but I’ve just—I’ve never—“

“Hey, hey, hey,” Alonso calmed him. He held Tadashi’s hands in his own and forced his eyes to his own. “It’s okay. Why are you apologizing?”

“I- I like you a lot,” Tadashi mumbled, watching Alonso like he hung the stars, and Alonso didn’t like being looked at like that. He didn’t deserve it. Alonso distracted him with another kiss. He coaxed Tadashi to relax again. His lips were soft and unforced.

“If it helps, I am too,” Alonso admitted. “I mean, I’ve fooled around in the back of the car, in the bathrooms and stuff, but I’ve never—“ he paused, eyes captured by Tadashi’s, “Had something. Like this. Never gone all the way. Sure as shit never felt like this.”

Tadashi nodded, dazed, “Yeah. Come on, please.”

Alonso gave Tadashi one last lingering kiss and reapplied the lube and started fingering again. A small whine came up from Tadashi’s throat, and he clawed at Alonso’s shoulder blades. Alonso had two fingers in now, sliding them in and out faster, scissoring and stretching him out. Tadashi didn’t think. He didn’t want to think about it. If he thought too long he’d chicken out again, and he didn’t want to.

No strings attached was never an option in the first place. Tadashi realized that now.

Tadashi was completely relaxed, breathing heavily, deeply, as if he could pull the air from Alonso’s lungs and breathe it into his own. Alonso could feel he was ready, could feel it was time, but he took an extra few minutes. Whether that was him putting this off longer, or just wanting to make sure Tadashi was as stretched as possible, he didn’t know.

“Alonso,” Tadashi moaned, eyes lidded and dark with lust, “Please.”

Alonso nodded. Anticipation choked him. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again to slick himself up. They didn’t need a condom did they? It was the first time for both of them, they were both clean, right? He didn’t think they needed a condom. Alonso couldn’t think about it much longer because Tadashi wiggled his hips and made another needy sound. Alonso leaned down over him and buried his hands in Tadashi’s hair.

They were making out again, like the teenagers they were. Tadashi moaned into Alonso’s mouth, an obvious, nonverbal get on with it. Alonso pushed the head of his cock into Tadashi, groaning deeply, heart stuttering in his chest. He pushed in entirely until his balls hit Tadashi’s skin; Tadashi grabbed at his shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist.

He held that position, breathing as sparingly as he could. He felt like—if he were to shift, he’d wake.

“Oh God…” Tadashi gasped, “Alonso… Please.”

Everything felt so intimate. Alonso pulled out and slowly thrust in again, biting Tadashi’s neck and sucking a hickey there. They moved in perfect rhythm, incredible rhythm; Alonso panted heavily over Tadashi’s neck as he thrust again and again. He catalogued all the sound Tadashi would make. All the little small whines and moans, and also the loud, needy cries and groans. Any hesitance either of them had was gone now, acting on everything they’ve ever needed.

Need was bottled up so tightly, a shaken bottle of soda, and it burst. Alonso thrust in deeper, harder, and Tadashi raked his nails down Alonso’s back again, saying, “Yes,” and “More.” Alonso reached down and started jacking Tadashi off, trying to get him closer to the edge. Alonso was always afraid of falling. It’s why he never left the ground, but here he was— grabbing Tadashi by the hand and running for the cliff.

And they jumped.


End file.
